Bitácora de mi primer amor
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Un día más en el departamento de Onodera, otra sesión de sexo con la persona que abiertamente ama y un complejo irremediable de recién casados. La vida cotidiana da un giro cuando Takano descubre, por error, las intimidades ocultas de Ritsu, plasmadas en papel. Existen muchas cosas que callamos ¿pero las escribimos? Nostalgia One-shot


_Mi 2do fic en la categoría, el primero de la pareja principal :) La idea se me vino luego de ver cómo Ritsu se caía de las escaleras y se raspaba la rodilla._

_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, son obra y gracia de Nakamura Shungiku_

_¡A leer sin más distracciones!_

_#####_

―Ah-n ¡Ta-Takano-san, ya basta! E-estoy cansado como para seguir con e-esto

―¿Eh? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan poco considerado como para decir eso justo ahora?

―¡Es tu culpa por no pensar en _otra cosa_! Que tengamos la tarde libre no significa que tengamos que gastarla _en esto_

Onodera se revolcaba y sacudía contra el colchón de su cama como si de esa forma pudiese encontrar un escape alterno a la prisión humana en la que se había convertido Takano sobre él, restándole individualidad al estar fundidos en un íntimo abrazo. Ignorándole campantemente, el Editor en Jefe de Emerald sólo atinaba a besar y lamer los espacios de piel que Ritsu dejaba al descubierto al mover sus brazos para tratar de empujar a su captor. Y cubrir su erección, de ser posible.

Y, si ya no era pedir mucho, también _evitar _que la erección del otro rozara la suya repetidamente. Eso lo encendía más de lo que podía controlar y por ello quería detener ese flujo de testosterona antes de alcanzar el punto de no retorno y dejarse llevar. De nuevo.

¿Cuántas veces iban ya? ¿4? ¿Tal vez 5? Se avergonzaba de pensar que _había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían tenido sexo en lo que va de semana. _Si se consideraba que apenas era jueves, ya era decir mucho.

Una curvatura ligera en la boca del azabache y un leve bufido fueron suficientes para bajar al editor principiante de su nube de pensamientos. _Sabía _que lo había notado.

―Se sincero contigo mismo, Onodera. No podrás seguir reprimiéndote mucho más…yo ya estoy en mi límite.

_Rayos, ya me llevó. _Con ese pensamiento resignado, Ritsu soltó el jadeo que le quemaba la garganta y sintió como el palpitar de su pene comenzaba a ser insoportable. Le besó con efusividad, casi desesperación.

―¡A-hh!

Takano mordió levemente su labio superior, para después lamerlo mientras sus manos levantaban la camisa dispuesto a recorrer el conocido camino hacia sus tetillas; los temblores en el cuerpo de Ritsu le daban el visto bueno a sus caricias. Masamune comenzó a frotar sus caderas contra la pelvis del otro, ocasionando que ambos soltaran suspiros entre besos, humedeciendo sus prendas interiores en consecuencia.

Quien no los conociera, bien pudiera afirmar que habían estado absteniéndose por semanas, o _sino por meses _pero nada más alejado de la realidad….sólo eran dos jóvenes adultos en pleno auge de su sexualidad y atravesando el "síndrome de recién casados" sin ser realmente _un matrimonio. _Desde que Onodera admitiera abiertamente amarlo y Takano hubiese obtenido una copia de la llave de su apartamento habían pasado el poco tiempo que estaban en casa, juntos; y esa convivencia era similar a la de una pareja de recién casados (_¡Takano-san, no dejes la toalla mojada sobre el sofá cuando salgas de la ducha!. ¡No fumes en la habitación¡. ¡¿Dónde guardaste el sobre del manuscrito que dejé sobre la mesa?) _Incluyendo la necesidad imperiosa de fornicar como animales en celo.

Y esa, por supuesto, era la parte más _difícil _de su relación. Su jefe gustaba de marcarlo, y aunque anteriormente le había dejado un par de chupetones en lugares poco decorosos, ahora que se frecuentaban más parecía no _existir _extensión de piel no explorada. Aquellos pequeños (a veces, no tanto) motes de _propiedad _resultaban incómodos en el ambiente profesional: el cruzar una mirada en las reuniones, un gesto en las llamadas laborales, un roce de manos al tomar el ascensor encendía sus alarmas y complicaba todo; Ritsu parecía preocuparse por ello bastante más que el otro. Eso, también obvio, le encantaba a Takano.

―¡No-o dejes marca, Takano-san!

No se percató cuando el aludido le había bajado los pantaloncillos de estar en casa hasta las rodillas, ni cuando el mayor se había despojado de su franelilla, pero ya estaba por bajarse el cierre del pantalón cuando Ritsu le empujó nuevamente para alejarlo de su tórax, donde mordía con ahínco la clavícula.

―Procuraré no dejarte un moretón como la semana pasada

Aclaró con la voz ronca, transpirando por liberar su excitación de la ropa interior. Intuitivamente, el menor procedió a lo mismo, resultando en un descarado saludo por parte de dos miembros alzándose por la prenda. Advino a ellos un ligero deje de pudor, efímero como la leve brisa que se colaba por las ventanas de la pequeña habitación. Apenas contaba la tarde con media docena de horas de vida antes de morir pero se les hacían eternos esos momentos en que sus ojos se encontraban y se perdían en el reflejo del otro.

Seguían absortos en una eterna _primera vez._

―Te amo

El sonrojo de Onodera fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba, sonriendo con ternura al percatarse del gran esfuerzo que hacía el aludido para no romper el nervioso contacto visual. Entre abrió la boca varias veces, sus pupilas delataban vergüenza y, su sonrojo, una gran determinación.

―…Y-yo t-también―Un susurro y el asentamiento de un carmín más oscuro en sus mejillas precedieron a un beso apasionado y húmedo, sus lenguas debatían por conquistar a la otra mientras sus manos no perdían tiempo y acunaban el sexo del contrario, masajeándolo como si fuese el propio.

Tras insertar un dedo previamente humedecido, todo vino en vertiginoso descontrol. Masamune exprimió hasta la última pegajosa gota de lubricante del envase y lo untó copiosamente en su virilidad, con un gesto le indicó al de cabellos castaños que se sentara sobre él y con una lentitud angustiante le penetró lentamente. Ya no hacían falta las caricias consoladoras y las palabras murmurantes de aliento, Ritsu se relajaba por instinto y Takano se contenía para no lastimarlo.

Lo mejor venía después.

Una vez completamente _dentro, _se dedicaban a saborear al compañero mientras acompasaban las embestidas al ritmo de sus desenfrenadas respiraciones.

―¡Ah-h, -san Ta-kano-san-n!

―¡Ri-tsu!

Esas solían ser las palabras clave para comenzar la cuenta regresiva. En cuestión de un minuto más o menos, llegaban al orgasmo entre forcejeo, rasguños y sudor.

* * *

―¿Te duele? Me contuve lo mejor que pude

―...―Onodera se coloraba con esa indecorosa pero constante pregunta, no importaba cuantas veces se la hicieran. ―…un poco, pero me molesta más el cardenal en el cuello de la semana pasada― confesó, desviando la mirada a un punto muerto de la alcoba. Aún le costaba hablar abiertamente de su rutina sexual.

―Eh, lamento eso también, creo que me afinqué mucho allí. Es que me encanta ese lado ¿sabías?

―¡Ah, por Dios!¡No quiero saberlo!

―No te alteres por esas tonterías ¿qué sentido tiene ponerse pudoroso a estas alturas? A veces puedes ser tan mimado― Cortó la frase con un largo bostezo, la noche apenas empezaba y ya sentía el cansancio de la semana, al día siguiente tenían trabajo por la tarde así que habían decidido aprovechar esa jornada para descansar.

Ristu no quiso gastar más energía en llevarle la contraria pese a que no le agradó el comentario, sólo se estiró para descontraer algunos músculos y se dispuso a tomar una ducha.

―Me voy a bañar. Deberías irte de una vez, llevas todo el día aquí metido.

Masamune sabía que esa observación no tenía intenciones tan bordes como parecía a simple vista; eso significaba que se veía tan cansado como se sentía y debía ir a su propio departamento para acomodarse y recuperar energías. Era la sutil manera que tenía el castaño de mostrar su preocupación.

―Iré en cuanto salgas de la ducha ¿Dónde está el botiquín de medicinas? Te traeré alguna pomada para las magulladuras.― El más joven pareció entender el intento de tomar responsabilidad por esos molestos moretones; y, aunque bien él mismo podía hacerse cargo de eso, dejó al otro ser.

―Está en la estantería de la sala, procura no hacer mucho desorden por favor

―Sí, si

Una vez el menor ingresó al cuarto de baño, Takano se vistió de nuevo con las ropas con las que había llegado esa tarde; iría a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse luego de asegurarse que el editor a su cargo no se conformara con colocar bolsas de hielo sobre un moretón ya acentuado. Así de descuidado consigo mismo podía llegar a ser Onodera.

En la sala, colocó su chaqueta sobre el sofá y se quitó los lentes, los dejó en la mesa de la cocina mientras colocaba la cafetera a hervir. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el piso frente al pequeño estante adyacente al librero y escaneó los cajones, carpetas y portafolios a la vista hasta encontrar algo remotamente parecido a un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Justo bajo el, habían un par de pequeñas cajas atiborradas de lo que parecían ser cuadernos, textos y hojas sueltas.

Agarró el cajetín con las medicinas y cuando iba a sacarlo de la repisa le llegó el olor del café ya listo; se apresuró sobre sus pies para levantarse y apagar la cafetera pero en el proceso tropezó las otras cajas, tirándolas al suelo.

―Mierda, Onodera me va a matar

Con la estufa ya apagada, colocó el dichoso botiquín sobre la mesa y se agachó para ordenar los papeles desperdigados por el piso.

Una pila de hojas alineadas llamó su atención.

Parecían la compilación de viejas páginas manuscritas, de un color amarillento que delataban su antigüedad y, algunas esquinas rotas, dobladas y manchadas en algunas partes debelaban su uso. Tomó la pila de hojas unidas por un clip y observó párrafos de texto escritos a mano, en inglés.

Tardó varios segundos en reconocer la letra romanizada de Ritsu.

Instintivamente y como si se tratase de un niño que hurga las gavetas de sus padres en secreto, volteó a ambos lados y agudizó el oído, se alivió al escuchar el insistente chapoteo de las gotas al caer desde la ducha. Tragó saliva un par de veces mientras barajaba y sopesaba la creciente curiosidad que le carcomía y el debido respeto a la privacidad que cada persona se merece.

No pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo al encontrar pequeños garabatos y kanjis mezclados sin aparente orden alguno en partes aisladas del texto. Sin duda se trataba del puño y letra de quien por años mantuvo su corazón en una jaula de cristal.

Un párrafo captó su interés:

"**Today, I went to the High school's library to staying there, reading as much as possible until the noon and…also, as always I made sure only to look at him from far away. But, I have been neglected: I called him by his name. For the past three years of junior high and high school, all I've done is watching him.**

**This is the fourth year.**

**I decided…I decided to keep these feelings hidden in my heart forever, but once he was right in front of me, my feelings started to spill over. I tried to keep them in, but they flooded out…**

_Senpai I love you. I love you. I love you_

**I love you so much, Saga-senpai, and, I know that you don't know me…I am the person who always keep hidden by your back but today…."**

La hoja terminaba allí, con varias frases y rayones ininteligibles, además de manchas de mina de lápiz al intentar borrar y escribir varias veces distintos textos. El adulto tampoco era un experto en inglés británico, apenas podía defenderse con los términos básicos de los textos de Usami-sensei y sus explicaciones a pie de página en los ejemplares; pues ya era pedirle demasiado a un editor de manga shoujo, cuyo departamento poco o nada tenía que ver con las versiones americanas de la revista Shonen de la Editorial Marukawa como para exigirle un alto conocimiento en la lengua anglosajona.

Sin embargo, sonreía como un idiota enamorado al pasar páginas y páginas y leer párrafos, letras y palabras sueltas escritas por su amor de adolescencia, los años pasaban a medida que el texto se hacía menos frecuente, y encontraba hojas inconexas escritas en japonés: tenían que ver con Ann, la chica que Onodera quería como una gran amiga de la infancia pero a la que nunca llegó a considerar como un interés amoroso. Aquellas cortas páginas sólo mostraban la indignación que sentía el joven de saber que su amistad era truncada por decisiones arbitrarias de sus progenitores.

Llegó al final del talonario. Los folios no tenían fecha, pero pudo notar que aquellas últimas partes fueron escritas más recientemente y esta vez sí identificó con claridad la letra de su subordinado.

"**Decidí no volver a escribir nada referente a mi primer amor. Desde ahora no volveré a esconderme tras los libreros de la biblioteca ni a fingir demencia cuando me tope con él en el trabajo. Voy a enterrar todo arrepentimiento y algún día le diré con valor que lo amo, que aún lo amo y eso será todo"**

Dio vuelta a la última hoja y colocó el compilatorio nuevamente en la caja. Se detuvo un minuto a observar por última vez el manuscrito: tenía la corazonada que no lo vería de nuevo; acomodó el pequeño desastre a su alrededor y se levantó de sitio donde estaba acuclillado.

Sentía sus mejillas arder y el bombeo desenfrenado de su corazón le palpitaba en la sien.

El café estaba ya frío y el sonido de la regadera había desaparecido por completo, la noche cayó sin darse cuenta y encendió la luz del recibo para no tropezar nuevamente en el camino de regreso a la habitación de su pareja.

_Olvidó el maletín de medicinas sobre la mesa._

―¿Takano-san? ¿Sigues aquí? Te dije que te fueras temprano ¡mira, ya es de noche!

Poco le importó_._ Primero necesitaba abrazar a aquel pequeño kouhai que le había confesado impulsivamente sus sentimientos hace diez años en la biblioteca.

―Ah, lo siento, el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte

―No digas tonterías por favor. Si no vas a descansar en tu casa entonces concéntrate en el trabajo, acaba de llegar un fax de Mutou-sensei.

―Sí, sí ya escuché...Ritsu

El oír a su superior llamarle por su nombre sólo logró que se cohibiera, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

―¿Y-y ahora qué?

―Nada….sólo sigo pensando que no eres nada lindo como antes― Sonrió

―¡Perdón por eso, rayos!

Sin decir nada, se le acercó y le besó tiernamente, revolviéndole con júbilo la melena castaña.

―¿Y eso por qué fue?

―Por nada. Ahora ponte la pomada y vamos a trabajar, pero en mi casa, novato. No recuerdo el color de los muebles de mi sala y quiero fumar.

Las quejas le siguieron mientras se dirigía al _genkan_…cualquier excusa era válida para tener cerca al primer y único amor de su vida.

####

_Los textos en inglés los saqué del primer capítulo del manga, en foxmanga, pero no están copiados del todo textualmente; modifiqué algunas partes para fines de la historia._

_Particularmente me encantó escribir de estos dos, pese a no ser la gran cosa ni la obra literaria más elaborada que leerán, disfruté escribiéndolo_

_¿Les gustó también? ¿sienten que le falta o sobra algo? saben que los escritores nos nutrimos con los__review__, ¡así que finjan ser editores y denle su opinión a la mangaka (yo)! xD _


End file.
